29th Chernigov Infantry Regiment
The 29th Chernigov Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment of the Russian Imperial Army. In 1914, it was part of the 1st Brigade of the 15th Army Corps' 8th Infantry Division and was based in Warsaw. The regiment celebrated its feast day on 25 December. During the Decembrist revolt of 1825, the regimental revolted in the Chernigov Regiment revolt. History *June 25, 1700-formed in Moscow by General Weide, under the name of the Infantry von Shvedena Regiment, consisting of 10 companies. *October 12, 1705-Infantry Gasseniusa Regiment. *March 10, 1708-Chernihiv Infantry Regiment. *February 16, 1727-1st Uglickij Regiment *November 13, 1727-Chernihiv Infantry Regiment. *November 29, 1796-Chernihiv Musketeer's regiment. *October 1, 1798-Musketeer's Major General Essen 1st Regiment. *October 30, 1799-Musketeer's major-General de Gervais Regiment. *November 2, 1800-Musketeer's Major General Essen 1st Regiment *March 31, 1801-Chernihiv Musketeer's regiment. *February 22, 1811-Chernihiv Infantry Regiment. *December 29, 1825 – January 3, 1826-Revolt of the Chernihiv Infantry Regiment in Ukraine under the direction of Decembrists Lieutenant Colonel C. Muravyov-Apostle and M. P. Bestuzhev-Rumin. Some 1000 soldiers and 17 regiment officers participated. The uprising was suppressed by government forces, and the leaders were executed. *Jan. 3 (15), 1826 The Rechernihiv Regiment was defeated by Governments. Forces. The leaders of the Ant Uprising, an apostle and the Bestuzhev-Ryumin car Publications Court of Justice, were sentenced to Chetvertovaniju, suspended, and officers B. Solovyov, and ... Suhinov, A. A. ..., a mozalevskij, to life Galley. St.. 100 non-commissioned officers and soldiers were subjected to corporal punishment. 805 Pers. Exiled to the Caucasus. The regiment was reformed. *January 20, 1826-1st Grenadier Company, as the only remaining government on the side of the regiment's uprising, is relocated to the guard. *The new Chernihiv Regiment took part in Rus.-Tour. War of 1828-1829 *July 20, 1829-Infantry Field Graf Dibich Order-Balkan Regiment. *January 28, 1833-attached Rylsky Infantry Regiment. It was made up of six battalions. *Chernihiv Regiment participated in the Crimean War of 1853-56 *March 10, 1854-formed the 7th and 8th battalions. *He was particularly distinguished in the defence of Sevastopol in 1854-1855. *August 23, 1856-The 4th Battalion is renamed the 4th Reserve and separated into reserve forces. Battalions 5 to 8 disbanded. *March 19, 1857-Chernihiv Infantry general field count of Dibich Order-Balkan Regiment. *April 6, 1863-a Chernihiv reserve Infantry Regiment was formed from the 4th Reserve Battalion and the bessrochnootpusknyh of the 5th and 6th battalions. *August 13, 1863-the Chernihiv Reserve Infantry Regiment was renamed the Old Infantry Regiment. *March 25, 1864-29th Infantry Chernihiv General Field of the Dibich Order-Balkan Regiment. *August 1914-As part of the 15th Corps (2nd Army) participated in the Battle of Tannenberg (the East Prussian Operation (1914)). On the front of the 8th Division, the day of August 10 went roughly as follows. The right column of the 1st Division Brigade, moving along the road to the Sea of an eagle (pl: Orłowo (powiat nidzicki)), stumbled unexpectedly to the opponent. The vanguard, for an unclear reason, was too close to the main force column, steps at 400; No proper safeguards have been taken, and when the vanguard, two Bataliona of the 29th Infantry Chernihiv Regiment, came into the village of the eagle, and the main forces approached it head-on. Directly from the houses entrenched in them, the Germanss opened up a machine-gun and rifle fire at point-blank. There was a confusion and then a fierce hand-to-hand battle that lasted for about an hour. During this battle, the commander of the Chernihiv Regiment, Colonel Alexeev, grabbed the banner and jumped forward. Colonel Alexeev was killed and the banner at the time fell into the hands of Germania; Around the banner, everything was fighting. After all, the banner was repelleded with the assistance of the Poltava Regiment, but the parts of the brigade were brought to a complete configuration. -The memoirs of Colonel Zhelondkovskogo of participation in the activities of the XV Corps during the operation of the Gene Army. Samsonov During World War I, he participated in battles on the northern and north-western fronts. In 1918, as a military unit of the old Russian army was disbanded. Badge It was approved on November 11, 1909. The regimental coat of arms of the Chernihiv Regiment (on the Silver Shield of black, one-head eagles under the Golden Crown, holding in the left Paw Golden Cross), surrounded by poluvenkom of the Laurel and oak branches, tied to the bottom of the band with dates: "1700-1900". At the top of the crown are the Monograms emperors Peter I and Nicholas II. The sign crowned the imperial crown, from which falls the Ribbon with the inscription: "Peh." Von Shvedena-29 peh. Preface. P. " Combat differences For the Fatherland's War, the regiment received a Georgievskoe banner with the inscription "for distinction in defeating and expelling an enemy from Russia's limits in 1812". This banner (1817) was in the center of a medallion with an image of a double eagle with a Peruvian, torch, and wreath in his legs; The corners are black and red, at the corners of Monograms Alexander I in wreaths under the crown. Georgievskoe Heavy banner for the defence of Sevastopol 1854-55 Gg. Camping for military differences during the patriotic War Signs on Turkish War hats 1828-29 Gg. Chief of Regiment *03.12.1796 – 08.08.1797-Major General Tolstoy, Nikolai *08.08.1797 – 01.10.1797-Major General Mikhailov *01.10.1797 – 30.10.1799-Major General (with 08.09.1799 Lieutenant General) Essen, Ivan Nikolayevich 1st *30.10.1799 – 02.11.1800-Major-General de Gervais, Karl Eremeevich *02.11.1800 – 23.06.1802-Lt. Gen. Essen, Ivan Nikolayevich 1 *23.06.1802 – 02.10.1809-Major General (with 22.07.1807 General Adjutant) Prince Dolgorukiy, Vasily 5 *02.10.1809 – 01.09.1814 -Lieutenant-General (with 20.12.1812 General Adjutant) Konovnicyn, Peter Petrovich *25.06.1829 – 29.05.1831-General from infantry (with 22.09.1829 general-field) count of Dibich-Balkans, Ivan Ivanovich Regiment commanders *-28.09.1797-Colonel Baron von der Fabian Gottlieb von Osten-Sacken *28.09.1797 – 01.01.1798-Lt. Col. Prince Vyazemsky, Mikhail Sergeyevich *11.07.1798 – 17.07.1799-Lt. Col. (with 01.10.1798 colonel) Blankennagel', Ivan Ivanovich *12.06.1800 – 02.10.1800-Lt. Col. Ilyin, Nikolai A. *10.01.1801 – 16.07.1802-Lt. Col. Baron von der Austen-Sake, Leonty Hristoforovici 1st *16.07.1802 – 24.08.1806-Col. Grengamer, Fyodor D. *17.02.1808 – 18.03.1810-Lt. Col. Miglevsky, Alexei Pavlovich *18.03.1810 – 06.03.1814-Lieutenant colonel (with 16.12.1812 colonel) Ushakov, Ivan Mikhailovich *01.06.1815 – 06.10.1817-Colonel Suverana, Akim *11.10.1817 – 03.03.1823-Col. Ganskau, Jacob Fedorovich *03.03.1823 – ? -Lieutenant Colonel (with 09.01.1826 colonel) Goebel, Gustav Ivanovich *11.09.1855 – 31.01.1856-Colonel, Prince Dmitry Ivanovich Sviatopolk-Mirsky *01.07.1903 – 07.1908-Colonel Prince Vachnadze, Abraham of the *09.07.1908 – 02.12.1911-Colonel Arhip *1911: Col. Phuc, Plato Ivanovich *06.04.1911 – 10 (23) 08.1914-Col. Alexeev, Alexander Pavlovich (died in Battle of the Eagle, heading a counterattack with the banner Poluroty) *01.09.1914-General of the Cross *18.02.1915 – After 01.08.1916-colonel of the Fishermen, Ivan Ivanovich Famous people in the regiment *Pavel Argeyev is a Russian military aviator. Baumgarten, Alexander Karlovich-Russian general, hero of the Crimean War. Dorokhov, Ivan Semyonovich-lieutenant-General, Hero of the Patriotic War of 1812 years. *Ivan Kulnev, Lieutenant General. *Yakov Kulnev, Major General. The hero of the Patriotic War of 1812 years. *Sergey Muravyov-Apostol, Lieutenant colonel, Decembrist. Lowell, Mikhail Vasilievich is a Russian general, a member of the Turkestan expeditions and the Crimean War. Von Ol'derogge, Vladimir Alexandrovich-Major General of the Imperial Army, Voenspec Army. Povalo-Shvejkovsky, Nikolai Zahar'evich-author of memoirs about the Pugachjovskom uprising. References Category:Regiments of the Russian Empire